Avatar 10 songfics oneshot
by razberrie21
Summary: I put my iPod on shuffle and listened to 10 song and wrote an Avatar songfic about each song. Pleez R&R!1 Thnx!
1. Chapter 1

These are my Avatar songfics :D Please R&R!!

1. Baby Girl, Sugarland

Sokka and his dad

Sokka quickly scribbled a few words to his dad. It had been so long since they had been in contact. He missed this father dearly. After all the men of the tribe left, Sokka was left alone, still too young to go and fight. Ever since, he was determined to become a warrior so he could be with his dad. Now he was old enough, 15, and he, Aang, Katara and Toph were planning to invade the Fire Nation soon. They would meet up with their father there and Sokka could finally prove he could fight.

Well, almost. He was still clumsy when, showing off, but reliable when serious.

Yes, it would be a day to remember.

2. I'm Yours, Jason Mraz

Kataang

It was the day of the dance party. Aang could see all the girls from his Fire Nation School looking at him, and giggling as if they had a crush on him. He slightly blushed, but quickly became calm when he passed the girls. Then he spotted her.

She was sitting at the makeshift table that Toph had bended especially for the party. She looked so bored. He quickly ran over to her and asked her to dance. She hesitated, but said yes. When a new song started, they started dancing wonderfully. Every eye in the room was on them. Aang knew all the girls who were previously giggling at him knew who he belonged to.

He belonged to Katara. She might not know it, but his heart knew.

3. Burnin' Up, Jonas Brothers

Sukka

Sokka plowed through the heaps of people to try to get to the passport booth. They needed to catch a ferry, and fast. The four teenagers finally made it to the booth, and with help from Toph, got through with barely a nick. Then they had to wait. He and Aang started having a 'discussion' that soon turned into a full blown debate. A security guard came over to them and threatened Sokka playfully, then kissed him on the cheek.

4. Girlfriend, Avril Lavigne

Jetara, Aang

Aang let out a heavy sign. How could she have fallen for that--that BARBARIAN! He lived in trees for heavens sake! He robbed the Fire Nation soldiers and gave the riches to poor Earth Kingdom villages, or kept it for himself. What a Robin Hood knockoff. Why couldn't she see how much Aang loved her.

'I would be so much better for her that that tree swinger' he thought. I just need to find the right reasons…

5. Jenny, The Click Five

Sukka

Everyday, Sokka would wait to see if she made any attempt to contact him. The same thing every day, nothing. She said they would soon meet again. But still, nothing. She had kissed him! He deserved better than that. He has already fallen for the wrong girl, and neither Aang nor Katara could pick up the pieces.

He needed another girl. Another distraction for his broken heart. Some one to mend it. Someone to patch up the holes.

6. Shut Up and Drive, Rihanna

The gAang

It was late, everyone was tired, but that damned machine wouldn't stop following them! Everyone was irritated and had small tempers. But Katara and Toph couldn't help themselves from arguing. Aang told them to stay quiet if they wanted to stop being followed. Toph had just replied with a quick

'Shut up Twinkletoes and steer the bison already!'

7. Unwritten, Natasha Bedingfield

Toph

She couldn't see anything, but she knew everyone was scrutinizing her, trying to figure her out. Well tough toenails for them. No one could understand who she was. She broke all the rules, and left her house and her riches to follow the Avatar and help him on his quest. She knew she should, let everyone into her mind, but that was too risky.

She was her own person. No one could speak what she wanted to say. She knew there was greater purpose for her ever since her parents cooped her up. She found it in the Avatar and his fiends. She could approach life in a brand new way. Her way.

8. Natural Disaster, Plain White T's

Sokka and Tai Lan

I first saw him on a warship. Not the most romantic place in the world, I know. He was with this other girl and the Avatar. They were our 'enemies'. Azula told us to hunt them down and bring them to her. Our, rather her, plans were being ruined by this incredibly cute guy, and these two other kids. Oh, well. I guess I'll just take what I can get and hope for the best…

If Azula doesn't get him first…

9. Fighter, Christina Aguilera

Katara

Underground.

Zuko and Azula, fighting together. Me and Aang, fighting together. Fire against air. Lightning against water. Forces, working against each other like in nature.

I felt strong. Stronger than ever. No amount of fire could make me back down. And I owed it all to Zuko and Azula. Huh. I guess by hating them, it made me stronger.

Work harder to bring them down.

10. I'm Just a Kid, Simple Plan

Aang

Me, the savior of the world. Nah. I'm just a kid. Twelve years old. Sure, I can bend all four elements, but that doesn't mean I'm ready to take on the most powerful firebender in the world. Why me? I grew up like a normal kid. Then I'm told I'm going to save the world one day. I guess it's possible. With my family gone, though, it could be impossible.

But I have a new family now. I'll never be alone again.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Thank you to 22orchids for reviewing my last avatar songfic(being the only reviewer)! Here are 10 more! If I get more reviews the maybe I'll do a third. But I dunno. So anywhoo….back to writing….

Note: I don't own avatar *sniff*

1. Picture to Burn, Taylor Swift

Katara POV:

I can't believe it. I thought Jet was such a hero. He was just a sly liar. He hid all the bad things he did to good people. It's a good thing that we left him tied to that tree. He deserved to die there. He killed many just to avenge few. He is heartless.

It was in his best interest that he never crossed paths with me again. When we saw him in the Earth Kingdom, I thought I was going to lose it. I guess that he is more trustworthy than I gave him credit for.

2. Bleeding Love, Leona Lewis

Katara POV:

I had to stay strong. I picked Aang up from where he lay, lifeless. I created a geyser of water to carry us up to Appa and the others. They stared at me with horrified looks on their face. My face twisted into a scowl that could kill.

"Azula," I said. They understood. My face softened, and then I started crying. Sokka hugged me. I looked up at Toph. She was trying very hard not to cry.

Aang POV:

I woke up in Katara's arms on Appa. I knew a tradgedy had just occurred. I saw Katara's tearstained face. I felt the sharp sting of pain in my back.

I bled for everyone. For my family right here. For the world.

3. I Won't Say (I'm in Love), Cheryl Freeman (from Hercules)

Katara POV:

Ugh! I can't believe myself! I liked one boy, he had to have killed thousands ok people. I liked another; he ended up in jail, then left. Now, I liked my best friend. I mean, who couldn't love Aang? I knew I shouldn't love him. At the end of the summer I could lose him. Sokka asked me if I liked him, I said no. I can't love him.

Well…maybe.

4. Everywhere, Michelle Branch

Aang POV:

I wandered the streets of Ba Sing Se. Neither Sokka, Toph, nor Katara knew I was here. Ah, Katara. She was the exact reason I needed some alone time to think about my feelings for her. I knew I loved her, but I didn't know if I should. I looked around. I saw a tall girl with long brown hair. She turned around. It was Katara! I rubbed my eyes. No, it wasn't her. I kept walking. It kept happening. I sat down on a bench and rested my head in my hands. I closed my eyes, and there she was.

I was seeing her everywhere.

5. Survivor, Destiny's Child

Toph POV:

I sat in my superfluously decorated room. I couldn't believe what my father had said, banishing the avatar from our property! He was my only chance at becoming a great earthbender.

I made my decision.

I got out of my frilly dress and into my Blind Bandit attire. I packed a few of my things I wanted to keep. I checked outside under my window to make sure that the coast was clear. No vibrations. I jumped out and down. I could feel the avatar and his friends on a distant hill. I ran until I reached them. I told Aang I was going t join him, and lied and told him my father let me go. I knew it would bite me in the butt later, but I didn't care.

6. Viva la Vida, Coldplay

Zuko POV:

This is stupid. Why am I fighting to come home? I am the prince of the Fire Nation! Or so I was, according to my father. I could just see Azula throwing a festival every anniversary of my banishing. She was the real traitor. She angered me. She knew my temper got out of hand sometimes. She did it to get rid of me. She did it so she could get power. I will prove her wrong. I will capture the avatar, even if it means going back. I don't care how high the price would be on my head.

I will regain my honor.

7. Get Back, Demi Lovato

Zuko POV:

Why was I so stupid? I love Mai! Why did I have to get in a fight with her? I want to be together again. The world didn't feel so hopeless when she was around. She has said the same thing to me in a way. I miss her, oh how I hate to give in that easily! But I do. She was the only one I ever wanted to be with. Not even that girl in Ba Sing Se compared to Mai. I'm going to win her back somehow. I was able to regain my honor, I can do anything.

I want to get back with Mai.

8. Hey There Delilah, Plain White T's

Hakota POV:

I couldn't believe it! My children, helping the avatar! I was so proud! I wrote to them telling them of the battles we've fought in and the interesting people my soldiers and I have met. I was delighted to hear that Sokka was becoming a skilled warrior (kind of, Katara had said) and Katara was a waterbending master. I told them that I'd see them soon, that I miss them terribly, and that I loved them. The next thing I knew, I was fighting alongside them in the Fire Nation protecting the world.

They indeed were magnificent

9. Breakout, Miley Cyrus

(yes, yes this is another one that takes place at the dance party. This is in third person this time)

Aang, Katara, Toph, and Sokka watched these future fire nation leaders, soldiers, benders, etc. dance their troubles away. They needed to just break out of the status quo and have fun while they were still kids and realize that power and fighting weren't the only things in the world. The shimmied, shook, and danced their hearts out, letting go of all their troubles and worries, and just hanging out!

Unfortunately for these kids and their futures, soldiers and teachers interrupted the party, but the work that needed to be done was done.

10. Girl Next Door, Saving Jane

Meng POV:

Why does he like a girl like her? Her hair is perfect, she's really pretty, she dresses nicely… Ok I _get_ why he likes her, but she seems so...plastic! Everyone says guys like girls who are unique, girls who don't fit in with the crowd. But her! That, whatsername…Katara! That's her name! She seems so perfect, like I could find a million other girls like her. I guess she _is_ a bender, and she _is _nice.

Whatever. I still think we would look so much better together.


End file.
